Ode To A Heart
by Koishii-kun
Summary: A dream visits Yugi, one filled with answers to questions of long ago. based off of the dub anime only, I have not read any of the manga nor have I watched the Japanese version


Ode to A Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh....please if someone does know the creator of Yugioh please put it in a review for me to change!   
  
A/N: There are some words used in here, they are not of any particular language. I made them up. Use your imagination ^.^   
  
  
The moon shimmered above Yugi, like a diamond vying for the attention of wishful hearts. Silently, he whispered of feelings unknown of by his heart, but known too well to the spirit within. Closing his eyes lightly, he grasped the Millennium puzzle that hung on a chain around his neck.   
  
  
A soft light seemed to be emanating from the youth's pale skin. Making his face appear to shine. The true brilliant rays would blind all watchful eyes so the transition was discreet. His spiky black hair, glinting a deep maroon in the light, thick stripes of pale yellow centered on each of the thorns that formed a crown of hair on his head  
  
Yugi could feel himself being surrounded in perfect, peaceful warmth; the light filling his very soul with hope. Hope that whatever was to come, would be solved peacefully and that whomever he may come upon may be helped by the heart of the cards.  
  
As the boy retreated into the innocent sanctuary in his mind, the body's eyes opened. Slightly slanted, more so than before. The soft violet eyes turned to a more determined purple hue: the color of royalty.   
  
With a cautious glance around him, the spirit of the puzzle's mind began to work. He knew that he had been summoned here for a reason, one he could not make out at this point in time. He knew that the purpose would soon be revealed. He believed that.   
  
Suddenly a strong presence seemed to lead him to a stone bench beside a fountain shaped like the Mystical Elf, only he couldn't be sure that that's what it was. As he sat on the bench, he couldn't help but stare at the figure, it looked familiar to him, and yet, he couldn't place where he knew the face or the body. He sighed as he gently rested his elbows on his knees and placed the palms of his hand together.   
  
He took the time to look around him. He was a little surprised, because this place felt like Ancient Egypt – and yet it still looked like Japan. He closed his eyes and breathed in the long forgotten vapors of the steaming sand below his feet. In his mind, he could picture how blue the sky was against the pollution free air of the ancient lands. How rare it was to see even a speck of a cloud. The dry, sandy air of the desert – and the overwhelming feeling of belonging.   
  
When he opened his eyes, it was gone. He could still feel Ancient Egypt in his core, but before him was the mountainous region he had come to accept as his new home. Japan was a beautiful country, but it seemed to have nothing on the simple complexities that Egypt had boasted. He missed Ancient Egypt. But he wasn't quite sure why he missed it so much.   
  
He knew why he had sealed the dark powersand he knew that his return meant that his power would once again be called upon to chain the darkness that threatened the very existence of people who had become so dear to his soul.  
  
Yugi, his vessel, his pupil. The one who looked up to him was also looked up to BY him. It was interesting, that even though he was so much more experienced than the boy, Yugi still seemed to have an old heart, an old soul. On his own, without the spirit's help, Yugi was responsible in ways that he would never be. And he had lived for 5 millennia. He had been taken aback by how vehement were Yugi's feelings of love for the spirit which shared his body. The love that one feels for a mentor. The respect. And how strong Yugi's vows to help him also came as a surprise to the spirit. He had never, in his long life, been so honestly cared for. And yet, the feeling with Yugi, the feeling of care and concern and love, resurfaced old feelings and kept the memories locked away. He vowed that he would do all that he could to protect this young man, until it was time for him to return to rest.   
  
But nowsomething about this place troubled him. It felt familiar, but he couldn't understand why. What was in his heart that made the sight, the sense and the scent of such a strange place feel oddly like completion?   
  
Yami closed his eyes in order to gain the best perspective in his mind. And that's when he heard it.  
  
Yami Heika saa  
  
With a start, Yami opened his eyes. Who's there?! He looked around him, yet there was nothing but a silence so lingering, that it seemed to mock his surprise as if to know. Satisfied that he was alone, and feeling that the voice came from somewhere inside his own mind, he once again closed his eyes.  
  
..Yami HeikaI've been waiting  
  
Yami could feel the hairs on his neck start to rise, tickling his skin. He shuddered.   
  
Yami Heika, so long.I've been waiting so long  
  
He was shaking now. With eyes still closed, he dared to ask again, What have you been waiting for?  
  
I've been waiting so longfor you.  
  
What do you mean, waiting for me? For what purpose?  
  
  
  
You have been waiting for me to return? Yami was troubled.  
  
.waiting so long  
  
Who are you? Was the near shout.   
  
  
There was no answer for several moments. The silence chilled Yami to the core of his being.   
  
Suddenly, before him was a river, too wide to cross and too deep in the middle. Beyond the river, he could see a tomb. It was too far away for him to see the hieroglyphs on the side of the small statues. He began to walk towards the river, as if to enter. Though before the water could lap at his ankles, he heard the voice again.  
  
Saaaaaaaaaaaa Heika..Dosetiosa, gotiamu, mureru.on the water  
  
Seemingly without trepidation, Yami stepped to the water. He had expected a fall into the sparkling blue waters hidden underneath the guise of moonlight, so a gift was given as he felt firm terra beneath his feet. Suddenly his balance shifted. He was moving. Startled, he looked at below him, the terra was not earth at all. He saw silvery scales reflecting the blue of the midnight sky.   
  
His eyes traveled slowly along the path of scales, two graceful wings, the same color as the scales, shone with the luminescence of the lunar disc above. They were slanted slightly, and showed nearly perfect symmetry with each other. Not overly large, they looked more like fins than wings. His eyes traveled a little farther, tracing the smooth curve of a seemingly never-ending neck, he was a little surprised to see the same shape as the wings appear on the crown of the river beast's head. The beast had to be almost 60 feet long from the head to the tip of the tail.   
  
And yet, for the large size of this animal, the movement was very smooth and steady. Before he was barely done appreciating the beauty of this seemingly docile creature, he was on the land again. He looked back at the animal, only to see the shape become as liquid once more. Slightly disappointed, he turned around to face the tomb he was set before.   
  
With eyes widened in amazement, he turned his face toward the moonlit sky to see the pyramid more clearly.  
  
His eyes traveled down the smooth golden building. One side was glowing in the moonlight, the shine tracing around the abnormalities at the very top. Slight discolorations speckled the stones and lent a certain romantic air. Yami sighed as he recalled a feeling of remembrance.   
  
For a brief moment, he was taken back to the days where he once ruled a cruel, but beautiful land.   
  
He awoke to the bright shining disk of the sun, playing through the gauze draperies over his large canopied bed. He vaguely felt someone beside him, though his senses were still muffled by the intoxication of sleep. Opening his eyes, he sat up in bed and looked to the window. Turning aside the drapery, he saw the beautiful day ahead of him. In the morning he was peaceful. There were no worries. There would be more than enough time for that later. But right nowHe stood up and stretched, letting the warmth of the sun soak into his cool skin. He walked over to his dressing table, and looked into the tin oval. Seeing his reflection, he lightly smiled. His hair was only slightly tussled, but he looked tired still. There was a knock on the door. After a moment, the door began to open. He watched expectantly.  
  
Yami shook his head, taking himself out of his reverie. Frowning slightly, he couldn't remember what happened next. The wind whipped through his hair, blowing a very little bit of sand against his cheek. Placing a hand thoughtfully to his skin, he realized that his fingers were damp. He touched his other hand to his other cheek, and that also came back damp. He realized that tears were trailing his face, so lightly that he could not tell. Why was he weeping?   
  
He couldn't understand.  
  
~to be continued~


End file.
